Akame
' Akame', also known as Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame, is the titular deuteragonist, next to Tatsumi, and lead anti-heroine of the manga series Akame ga Kill!, as well as the main protagonist of the prequel manga Akame ga Kill! Zero. Originally sold to the Empire along with her sister Kurome to be trained as an assassin, Akame eventually defected to the rebels when she was sent to assassinate General Najenda, the leader of Night Raid and joined them to overthrow the corrupt monarchy. She is usually in charge of cooking the base's meals. Main Allies: Main Enemies: Appearance Akame is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle. She is often seen carrying her Teigu, Murasame. After activating Murasame's trump card, she has faded red scars all over her body. Personality Akame appears to be a very serious and coldhearted person which stems from her hellish training that the Empire forced her and her sister through, but it is eventually revealed that she is just socially awkward. She cares about her comrades very much and she is always worried that one of them may not make it out alive. When Tatsumi fought Ogre, she stripped him of his clothes to check his body for wounds. She also tends to hide her emotions when it is revealed that a comrade dies, such as seen with Sheele, making Tatsumi mistakenly and incorrectly assume that she deals with it easily, because she is used to it. However, this prompts her to break into tears saying that she can never be fine when she loses a friend, for it is the most horrible thing of which anyone can experience. She is then comforted by a sorry Tatsumi who resolves to not die and never let her experience such pain again, making her smile. Upon facing her enemies however, she shows absolutely no mercy towards them shouting words such as "eliminate" and "consign" to show the lack of mercy she has and also to strengthen her resolve to kill them. Akame loves to eat and is surprisingly known to be a big eater (usually meat from danger beasts and fish), much like her sister Kurome. Food is her passion to the point that Sheele noted how the "usually cool" Akame turned mad when she had burned some meat. Additionally, she is usually in charge of cooking the base's meals. Relationships Kurome Akame's little sister. Both she and Kurome were sold to the Empire by their parents when they were little and were trained to be assassins. However, her sister was not in the top 7 assassins, presumably due to the bond as siblings. Kurome is both the person she loves the most and the person whom she wishes to kill the most ever since Kurome decided to stay with the Empire when Akame defected to Night Raid. Although as children, both were much closer and were seen doing many things together, as their separation greatly affected them, not wanting to be separated. Their initial standing is hostile and remains so for a bulk of the series, however as time goes on, Wave becomes more of a positive influence on her and eventually changes her stand to wanting to stop Akame, while still believing Night Raid are a malevolent group. Once Wave saves Kurome, the siblings are at last able to bond again, saying that they would love to be proper sisters to each other again, shortly before parting ways. Wave Akame regarded Wave simply as an initially, albeit a highly threatening one, landing the first clear and hard hit on her in their first battle against each other, with two allies beside her. When they face off against each other, she decides he could be appealed to and stops the fight to talk to him about his stance with the Empire and Kurome, feeling he is a good person deep down. Wave in return starts thinking that she's an awful sister for running for the option of killing Kurome in attempt to save her, but doesn't fight her, wanting the sisters to be together again. Once Wave shatters Akame's illusion that Kurome could not be saved and eventually does so himself, the two start to have a more respectful relationship. Tatsumi Akame is initially indifferent to Tatsumi, refusing to share meat with him until he officially joins Night Raid. Though she often hides her emotion, she worries about him while he is away on missions. Tatsumi vows to never put her through the pain of losing him. Akame herself states to Tatsumi, that just like everyone in Night Raid, he is a valuable friend and that she will always be there to save him in his time of need. Tatsumi is one of the main members of Night Raid that Akame is closest with. Leone Akame and Leone appear to be good friends, but their relationship is sometimes used for comical effect, as seen when Leone punches her when she comments on the difference in their weight. Najenda Akame is trusted by the boss enough to be left in charge of Night Raid during her absence. Although they aren't shown socializing often, it is known that Najenda herself persuaded Akame to defect from the Empire and join the Revolutionaries, and Night Raid. Tsukushi Akame and Tsukushi are best friends during their time in the Elite Seven. Tsukushi tried to comfort Akame when she was distraught over Martha's and later Cornelia's death. They also occasionally sleep together. Green Akame is aware that Green is in love with her, but doesn't return his feelings. She does value him as a friend and comrade. Cornelia Akame appreciated Cornelia's caring personality and called her "Corey". Akame was very distraught about Cornelia's death and even cried openly. Najasho Akame respected Najasho's abilities and leadership. She appreciated that he tried to cheer her up after Martha's death. Guy Akame didn't like Guy's perverted antics and even kicked him in the face when he tried to see up her skirt. She later avenged his death by killing Weneg. Poney Akame and Poney don't interact often, but they seem to get along well and briefly teamed up while teasing Tsukushi in a hot spring. Gozuki Akame seemed to respect him and even called him father. However, Gozuki noted that she doesn't adore him like the other female members of the Elite Seven. Hinata Akame was indebted to Hinata after she rescued Akame from the beach she washed ashore after her ship was destroyed. As a token of gratitude, Akame taught her swordsmanship. Craig The Devil The P Team Storyline Meister of War She made a debut to meet his sister, Kurome. Gallery Blake and Akame.png|"Blake Belladonna and Akame" Blake Ryuko and Akame.png|Blake Belladonna Ryuko Matoi and Akame" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Akame Ga Kill! universe Category:Swordsmen Category:Reformed Villains Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Apprentices Category:Rivals Category:Murderers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Extremists Category:Sibling Category:Sister of Villain Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Chef Cooks Category:Slayers Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sora Amamiya